David Wesson
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here . , Bangor, Gwynedd, Wales, United Kingdom |blood status = Half-Blood |marital status = Married |Age = |Alias = * Davy (by everyone) * Dave (occasionally) * Davy Auberon (stage name) * The obvious hottest member of this band (apparently) |Title = * * Auberon member * * * |jukebox = |Signature = (Autograph, the moon is a little different each time, contellation is his star sign: Taurus) (Real signiature, for official use. Hilariously normal when compared to the autograph.) |Died = |alias = |hidep = |species = Human |gender = Male |height = * 6'3" (formerly, allegedly, according to Seth) * 5'11" (now) |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |skin = Pale |hidef = |family = * Astrid Cavanagh (wife) * Aradia Wesson (née Zhou) (mother) * Mark Wesson (father) * Geoffrey Wesson (twin brother) † * Zhou Family (maternal relatives) * Wesson Family (paternal relatives) |hidem = |Animagus = Peacock (registered) |Boggart = |jukebox = Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen) |Wand = 15", Oak, Dragon Heartsring, flashy and occasionally hard to control, handle is wrapped in yellow and black ornately patterned silk and has been stuck to it with charms that prevent it growing worn over time. An ornate handle has been added to it, made out of what appears to be gold. |Patronus = Peacock |hidea = |House = Hufflepuff |Loyalty = * Hogwarts Shcool of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Hufflepuff ** Hufflepuff Quidditch Team (seeker, third year onwards) * Order of the Phoenix (by proxy) * Dumbledore's Army * Auberon ** Bass ** Saxophone ** "eye candy" (claimed) |job = Bassist and Saxophonist for Auberon Rockstar |hideg = - |Riddikulus = }} David "Davy" Christopher Wesson (born ) is a Welsh Half-Blood wizard. Most often known professionally by his stagename "Davy Auberon", he's a member of the popular wizarding world band, Auberon playing the bass and occasionally the saxophone along with some occasional vocal work. he's the son of a witch, Aradia Wesson (née Zhou), and a muggle man called Mark Wesson and he was the identical twin of Geoffrey Wesson. Davy enrolled in and studied at Hogwarts Shcool of Witchcraft and Wizardry between the years 1992 to 2000, having studied there more usual due to the war. While he was sorted into Hufflepuff, his twin was placed in Ravenclaw; this was something they struggled with initially, but eventually embraced. From his third year on, he played for the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team as a seeker after the death of Cedric Diggory. The team beat Ravenclaw, but not Gryffindor or Slytherin that year. Not much is known about his early years. In 1995, in his fourth year, David joined the band, Auberon, his brother formed with Seth Black and Marina Yarrow on Geoff's recommendation. While Geoff had always been a fan of the drums, David had been playing both the bass and saxophone for years. It became a long-running joke that David wants the band to use the saxophone more, but it's hard to fit in given them being a metal band. Dolores Umbridge attempted do disband them, accusing them of writing songs that implied they believed Harry Potter was telling the truth and that Voldemort had returned. When Davy pointed out that he had returned, he was given a detention. On the 2nd May 1998, during the Battle of Hogwarts, Davy and his twin brother Geoffrey Wesson sneaked away from being escorted away to safety due to them not yet being of age to fight alongside their friends. This led to tragedy, however, as Geoffrey was murdered by Rookwood outside the Great Hall, alongside Doriano Martelli, at age 16. Ever since Davy has felt a tremendous amount of guilt, both because he survived and because he helped him participate when neither of them should even have been there. It was David, however, who insisted that Auberon stick together, his "twintuition" telling him that that wasn't what Geoffrey would have wanted, and that the way to honour him would be to succeed epicly. As a result, they found a new drummer, Adair MacAbhra (another close friend, and Geoff's girlfriend, who also played the cittern and violin), and continued. The band did reach international success in 2001. With the band successful, Davy has kept his very show-manly persona, declaring himself to be the "eye candy" of the band and dressing very exuberantly. Even his autograph is a huge performance for him, with him drawing his star sign and a moon around it every time. He also appears to participate in and help to orchestrate elaborate finale performances with Seth Black, utilising his animagus abilities to become a peacock. His fun persona has made him a fan favourite, despite the fact bassists often get ignored, something Davy enjoys a lot. He is also a "fine dancer". In tough with his muggle roots, occasionally, Davy releases jazz music online and on YouTube. They're faily popular with muggles and wizardkind alike, if only because so mnay views originally came from wizards. Still nowhere near as popular as Auberon. David is a member of the Wesson Family. Biography Early Life David "Davy" Christopher Wesson was born 15th May 1981 in Gwynedd, Wales, United Kingdom. He was born 10 minutes after his twin brother Geoff Wesson. The boys were only siblings, and as a result grew up with a strong bond. Being twins, the possibility of a magical bond was also there, and that proved to be true before theyreached their fourth birthday. Hogwarts Years First Year Second Year Third Year Fourth Year Dumbledore's Army I Fifth Year Second Wizarding War Dumbledore's Army II Battle of Hogwarts Death of Geoffrey Wesson Aftermath Sixth Year Seventh Year Later Life Auberon Etymology Trivia *Because of the bond between him and his twin, he could feel traumatic or needy moments in his brother's life. As a result Davy felt Geoffrey's death, meaning he's possibly the only living human who knows/remembers what the feels like. References Category:Hufflepuff Characters Category:Twins Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Auberon Category:Welsh Characters Category:Wesson Family Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Seeker Category:Quidditch Players Category:Professional Musicians Category:Bassists Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Half-Blood Category:Saxophonist Category:Musicians Category:Married Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Auberon Members Category:Identical Twins Category:Dumbledore's Army Version Two Category:Dumbledore's Army Version One Category:Knights of Nyx Fan Category:Weird Sisters Fan Category:Silver Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Llyr Nyx fan Category:Bran Nyx Fan Category:Cam Nyx Fan Category:Keeva Nyx Fan Category:Fire Rabbit Records Category:Katastrofeja Fans Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Sapphaerys Fan Category:Nervous Nymph Regulars Category:Stage Magic Users Category:Nervous Nymph Performers Category:Nervous Nymph Pub Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922